Golden Apple
Golden Apples are the second-most beneficial Food item in Minecraft (second only to Notch Apples). Overview Golden apples are moderately difficult to obtain. They can very rarely be found in Dungeons, Strongholds, and Abandoned Mine Shaft chests, but they can also be obtained by crafting an Apple and eight Gold Ingots. Eating one will heal , and it will grant Absorption to the user for 2 minutes as well as Regeneration for 5 seconds regardless of the hunger level. They are considered to be very valuable to players and are often kept as a kind of trophy, although they are now easier to obtain as of 1.1.0. Golden apples are used to cure a Zombie Villager if the zombie villager is splashed by a splash Potion of weakness as well, so it can revert into a normal Villager. Crafting Crafting a golden apple requires 8 gold ingots and one apple. |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} Advantages * They are the only food item other than Golden Carrots and enchanted golden apples that will cause temporary constant health regeneration that is not dependent on the player's hunger when it is eaten. ** This is indicated by the line of hearts bobbing up and down in a wave pattern, with each full wave restoring half a heart. * Compared with a Potion of Regeneration, golden apples are available for fighting monsters before a player is able to brew or even go to the Nether in single player mode. This is especially true for Blazes who are the sole source of Blaze Rods which are needed for brewing. * Golden apples are stack-able up to 64 like other food item unlike potions which are not stack-able. * Golden apples are one of the 3 types of "Golden" foods which can be fed to Horses in order to breed them. Disadvantages * Apples can come from dungeons as well as from oak tree leaves, but they are still hard to find due to the fact that not all dungeons have apples in their Chests, and when a player cuts down an oak tree, not every leaf block will drop an apple. * Golden apples appear only 25% of the time in Desert Temple, dungeon, Igloo, and Woodland Mansion chests; and in abandoned mineshaft minecart chests. ** There is usually only one golden apple per chest in said structures that have chests. * As of the 1.0.0 release, health regeneration is no longer unique to golden apples since a player can brew health regeneration potions. Not only do the potions last longer (0:45) than a golden apple (0:04), but they can also be upgraded with Redstone and Glowstone Dust to either heal a player more rapidly or to have an even longer duration (2:00). Since Golden Apples are a food item, they cannot be upgraded, unlike potions. History Golden apples were added at the start of Infdev some time after the addition of apples themselves. At that time, they could also be obtained from a dead Notch. They healed ten hearts of health when eaten prior to the Beta 1.8 update which made them the single best food item in the entire game—at the expense of being nearly unobtainable. Since Beta 1.8, due to the addition of hunger, golden apples were changed so that they only healed five hunger points, but they also gave the status effect of regeneration for 30 seconds. Since Beta 1.9 pre-release 2, golden apples gained a purple glow when viewed in a player's inventory, and its name tag was changed from the standard white to a magenta color. In Snapshot 11w48a, golden apples became easier to craft. Apples were able to rarely drop from oak leaves, which meant that players no longer had to venture into strongholds/dungeons/abandoned mine shafts in order to find one. Before 1.0.0, golden apples were the only food item that could completely refill a player's health without a full hunger bar. In Minecraft 1.1, enchanted golden apples were nerfed so that they only healed two hunger points, and they gave only 4 seconds of regeneration. To balance this, their crafting recipe was changed from requiring gold nuggets to gold blocks. Although its natural spawn is rare, it is easier to obtain it through crafting. With apples now having a common availability as well as the golden apples spawn rate as dungeon loot being reduced to 1.25%, and finally the change in enchanted golden apples former cost of gold, golden apples are now a practical source of healing in Survival for the first time. All of these factors made the enchanted golden apple's value decrease greatly. As of the Minecraft 1.3.1 Update, a second golden apple recipe was implemented into the game. The recipe is exactly the same as the pre-1.1 recipe (which required gold blocks instead of gold nuggets) and gives a player regeneration for 30 seconds and Resistance and Fire Resistance for 5 minutes. The enchanted golden apple now has a purple name and a purple glow while the first one just has a blue name without the glow. Golden apples and their enchanted counterparts were added to the Pocket Edition in version 0.12.0. Gallery File:2011-08-01 10.35.26.png|A golden apple in a Dungeon chest. File:GoldenAppleDungeonChest.png|Another golden apple found inside a Dungeon chest. File:2012-01-08 10.54.03.png|A Stronghold chest containing a golden apple and other valuable items. Images (11).jpg|The Golden Apple's crafting recipe Bag Golden Apple.png Trivia *The golden apple appears in real-world Norse and Greek mythology, where it is said to grant the one who eats it immortality. Other stories say it holds unique healing properties, but the effects vary from story to story. Video File:Golden Apples Category:Foods Category:Items Category:Gold Category:Dungeon Loot